Stevie Wonder
by Elle Siege
Summary: Stevie and Callum pairing, with Smithy and Neil. A drug trafficking operation reveals more than just how cocaine is being put onto the streets of Sun Hill. Not great at summarys! Just give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This follows on from the episode "Payback" from series 24; the first two paragraphs have reference to that episode, other than that, its all my own content.**

**I've never posted a fic before, so go easy on me! I'm open to any comments or ideas! :-)**

* * *

It was the end of the shift; it had been a long day that had ended in a way that CID would never have guessed. Helen Harvey had stabbed her husband after home life had just got too much; nothing near what they had all thought, a loan shark making an example of a 'client'.

Stevie Moss had just walked out the nick to find PC Ben Gayle a million miles away, she knew that look; he had got too involved in the case, his mind was still with the Harvey's son, Liam. As she tried to think of the right thing to say, she saw Sergeant Callum Stone out of the corner of her eye; she suppressed a smile that always crept across her face when he was around, and maintained her professionalism around the PC. She second guessed his thoughts, "listen, I agree, but it's out of our hands now". Ben was frustrated, he felt they weren't doing the right thing by Liam letting him go home with a Dad that really didn't care, and with his mum waiting to be sentenced who knows what would happen to him. Stone joined the conversation, and after some words that were said in the heat of the moment Stevie felt the mood needed to be lightened, and threatened to have them both put on the naughty step. Her heart skipped a beat when Stone quipped "I look forward to it!"

Stevie turned and headed back into the nick, that drink with Jo and Terry could wait a bit longer. She followed Sergeant Stone into the boys locker room and closed the door behind her, he had his back to her and she let out the smile she had suppressed minutes before.

Callum had been in a world of his own, he hasn't intended on snapping at Ben, but it had been a long shift, he had a thumping headache and all he wanted to do was go home. He hadn't heard the door close behind him, but a sound made him jump "What's up with you Mr Grumpy". Stevie was stood before him with a smile across her face, as his eyes locked with hers he felt the stress of the day melt away. "DC Moss, you know you shouldn't be in here. Or, is there something you need to tell me..?" he smirked. He walked towards her and sank into her lips, pulling her into him. Stevie could fix anything.

Stevie pulled away, "not here, you know we have to be careful." It was a small miracle that no one had caught on to their relationship, usually in a building full of detectives and cynical people, no news was kept secret for long. Callum kissed her temple, "See you out front in 15?" Stevie nodded, she would much rather go home with Callum, she could have a drink with Jo any time, plus she was sure that Jo was onto her and Stone, it was like DC Masters had a built in gossip radar; and if she could put off probing questions a bit longer then all the better.

* * *

The following day Stevie woke up in a place that wasn't her bedroom, an alarm was buzzing, "turn it off or die" she grumbled into the duvet as she pulled it over her head. "Be careful, it's an offence to threaten a police officer you know" Callum teased, Stevie was most definitely not a morning person. He set the cup of tea down on the bed side table and whipped the duvet away, Stevie screamed, and went to grab the duvet but wasn't quite quick enough. "I hate you", Stevie said as she sat up, whilst trying to ignore the shivers as the cold replaced the previous warmth of the duvet. Callum smiled, "No you don't", he pushed her back down onto the bed and lay over her propping himself up with one arm. "I thought you were trying to get me out of bed, not put me back in it!" Stevie mocked. Callum tried so hard to keep a straight face, and with an inquisitive look said "I just wanted you to wake up, I didn't say anything about getting out of bed", "Well there are nicer ways to wake me up" she bantered back. Words weren't needed this time, Callum bent his head down and kissed across her collar bone, her skin was soft and he inwardly smiled as he felt her relax under him; he kissed up her neck gently sucking on the sensitive spot just below her ear that he knew she loved, and trailed kisses towards her lips. Her fingers had worked their way into his hair and Stevie pulled him into her, kissing him hungrily. His tongue played with her bottom lip begging for permission, she obliged; as if she could ever say no to Callum anyway. After what didn't seem like long enough, and lack of oxygen became a problem, they pulled away; "That, was much better Sergeant Stone". Callum kissed her one last time, and got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

45 minutes later they were both in Callums car headed for the station, he dropped her off around the corner. It was close enough for her to walk, but far away enough not to be seen and for them to get into work at different times. No one need ever know about the two of them, and that's the way they liked it. Work was work, they knew they had to stay professional, and there had been no problem so far; if people knew they would be judged by their colleagues, and questions would be asked every time they had to work together, plus it was no one else's business anyway. Callum gave her a quick kiss, and she jumped out of the car "Let's hope today goes quickly" Stevie smiled at him, they had plans for later, which he hoped included picking up where they had left off earlier that morning.

* * *

Stevie walked through the double doors of CID, mug of tea in hand. Jo looked up from her desk, "Where did you get to last night lady?", "Oh I just didn't feel like it much, long day y'know". Stevie knew she should have come prepared with a better excuse, but truth was she'd forgotten all about the drink after last night's shift. "Stevie Moss turning down a trip to the pub, never thought i'd see the day!" Jo quipped, "Anyway, you missed Terry being chatted up by the barman". Jo winked at Stevie, got up and headed for the printer. Stevie just stood there, "She knows, Jo MUST know" she thought incredulously to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts and followed Jo, "wait, did you just say bar MAN?!"

Just as Jo was about to spill all, DCI Neil Manson stuck his head through the door, "briefing with Uniform, now". "What's all this about"? Stevie questioned, changing the subject. Terry's love life could wait until later.

Jo and Stevie walked into the packed briefing room, Neil and Smithy stood at the front of the crowd. "Right quiet down you lot" Smithy barked. Neil took over, "We've had some intelligence handed on to us, a drug trafficking operation is being performed at a pub in Canley. We believe that this man, Paul Donavan, is one of the key players." Pictures of more men popped up on the electronic screen. "This man, is Alex Short, owns the pub. We can only assume that he is in on the operation. We have been tipped off that a large shipment is being delivered at 12pm today, so we need to move fast. I know that we are working off little information, but if the shipment is as big as we think it is, we can't afford for it to get out onto the streets. DC Moss, you and Sergeant Smith will be in plain clothes in the pub; DC Masters, DC Perkins is on his way in, take him and perform obo on the pub. I want to know everything about what goes in and out of the pub. Sergeant Stone, can you please position your officers ready to raid on the signal, we also need officers in covering all possible exit routes. Right any questions? Good. We can't afford to slip up on this, so let's go out and get a good result".


	2. Chapter 2

**Eek, its been a while.. Sorry! Work and Uni have been nuts, and I lost my drive a bit! I'm back now though, I hope you like this chapter; I'm already working on the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Callum loved operations like this, it's what made the job interesting, exciting; and challenged him. Nicking small time shop lifters just didn't do it for him. He'd scrambled his team, they were all in position, and he was around the corner from the pub. 11.50am, it was going to go down any minute now. In the back of his mind, he had Stevie; she was in the thick of it. He knew she was very good at her job, and hell she might be small, but she was feisty and could definitely hold her own. But at the end of the day, he cared about her, more than anything and he never thought he'd feel like that about someone again.

* * *

Inside the pub Stevie and Smithy were huddled in a booth, Smithy had his arm slung over Stevie's shoulders; the pub was run down, stank of off booze and was empty apart from them; and frankly, they stuck out like a sore thumb. The barman had given them a few looks, and they'd covered by making it look like they were together, just having a quiet, private drink. The barman looked edgy; he walked over to their table and picked up their empty glasses. "You pair wanting anything else?" he said gruffly. "Oh umm, same again?" Smithy said looking questioningly at Stevie. "Yeah I've got time for one more babe" She smiled him, "and a packet of salt and vinegar!". Smithy moved to get up, and the barman sighed.

Just then his earpiece crackled into life, "All Units, IC3 male approaching the front entrance. Blue hoodie, Black baseball cap, jeans".

Smithy sat back down next to Stevie, and resumed the same position as before. "Well if that wasn't a hint to leave, I don't know what is" Stevie whispered. Smithy smirked.

Callum was sat in the car, awaiting a signal. There was a heightened sense of anticipation; he heard Stevie's hushed voice come over the radio "We have eye ball on IC3 suspect".

The male walked up to the bar, no words were said, the bar man pulled him a pint, "everything alright?", the IC3 nodded and sat down. Something was definitely abnormal about this, and the bar man suddenly seemed very aware of Stevie and Smithy in the corner, he questioningly looked at them. Smithy clocked this, and impulsively pulled Stevie into him; his mind whirred, and before he knew it he'd kissed her, and he didn't stop, even through Stevie was definitely not mimicking his actions any more than she needed to, to make it look real, he didn't pull away. It didn't even cross his mind that he was enjoying the kiss, that his head was cloudy and he was lost in her. Only when he felt Stevie's nails discreetly digging into his leg did he pull away, Stevie kept her cool and snuggled into his shoulder; but he could feel she was tense. What had he done? There wasn't time to evaluate because just then the IC3 stood up, and walked through a door to the side of the bar. The seconds, that felt like hours ticked by. Stevie was shocked, what the hell had Smithy done that for, and what would Callum say? She had to tell him? Right?

A scream came from out the back, Stevie forgot her thoughts and made a dash for the direction the sound had come from. She presumed that Smithy was behind her; she snapped out her baton and quietly pushed open the door. This was no normal pub kitchen, and it definitely didn't fit in with the rest of the pub. It was immaculate and the stainless steel surfaces were spotless. There were raised voices coming from a room to the side of the kitchen, "I don't give damn, I will get it out of her, even if I have to slice her open myself". Stevie gave Smithy a puzzled look. Stevie moved forward to try and get a look in the room.

* * *

Stevie felt a searing pain in the back of her head, it took her a few seconds to fathom what was going on around her; she could hear voices, familiar ones. Someone was holding her hand talking to her, telling her to open her eyes, where was she? What was going on? Suddenly it all came back to her, the raid, the pub, she remember seeing a man running for her before everything went black. Smithy! Was he ok? He was there too.

She could still hear someone demanding her to open her eyes, why should she, she thought stubbornly. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, that seemed like a good idea, but the voice sounded angry, and she recognised the sound; she prised her eyes open, the light stung and her head was throbbing but Callums face came into view.

"Thank God. Stevie it's me, talk to me. You're going to be fine, just a nasty bang on the head.", Callum felt relief flood through him, the minute he'd heard the commotion over the radio, he and the rest of the team had descended on the pub not knowing what they were going to find. All he could think about was finding Stevie, he hadn't heard a thing from her. The paramedic's were sure she just had a bad bout of concussion and hopefully an MRI scan would confirm that; but he was still so glad to see her eye's looking back at him.

Stevie tried to sit up, but was held down. "Oh no you don't, stay where you are" Callum said with a smile. "What the hell happened?" Stevie was still trying to piece together what happened, "Where's Smithy?" Callums face dropped a little, "He's on his way to St Hughs, he was stabbed in the stomach. Medic's think he's going to be okay though, looks like it didn't go too deep."

Stevie briefly closed her eyes, she was really tired. Then it hit her, her eyes flicked open, a look of worry on her face. "What is it?" Callum looked concerned. "What about the woman?", "What woman? Stevie what did you see?". She tried to remember everything, she knew this was important. "I didn't, I heard someone threatening to hurt her. She had something inside her. It was a man talking." Callum digested what she said, and called Neil over, he had to hear this too "Gov, over here." He turned back to Stevie, "Listen this is important, did you see the person that attacked you? We think they ran directly at you", his eyes searched hers, begging her to remember. Everyone, bar one, had managed to escape, unsurprisingly the suspect wasn't talking and they needed some kind of lead, some leverage; he wanted to get the person that had done this to his girl. "Um, white man, he looked young. His skin was grey and sweaty. He had dark eyes", suddenly Stevie felt sick, those eyes haunting her mind. She felt Callum stroke his thumb across the top of her hand, it was like he knew she was scared without being told. "Stevie that's great" Neil got up and started to repeat the description across the radio.

At that moment the paramedics said they were ready to move Stevie, Callum let go of her hand. As much as he wanted to go with her, he knew he was needed here; he knew Stevie would understand that too, not that she knew almost all the suspects had managed to get away, he'd field telling her that one later.


End file.
